


鸦V

by OceanCat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	鸦V

鸦 V

进门，回卧室，直到被李汭燦抓着爱萝莉手腕把他压在床上，后者都呈现出一种任人摆弄的状态，青年的身体沉在柔软的锦被里，腰线收紧煞是好看。

爱萝莉任由李汭燦把领口的纽扣解开几颗，目光像是直直地穿透他看向了别的什么。

李汭燦停下动作，瓷白的手臂摇摇晃晃地撑在爱萝莉上方，晃的后者眼睛疼。赵志铭眯起眼睛，那里面蓄积的泪水自然而然就顺着脸庞流下来，他动了动嘴角，胳膊抬起来放在眼睛上：“你好白啊。”

他说话的语气四平八稳，仿佛那些眼泪不是从他眼眶里溢出来的一样。

李汭燦看他的目光很复杂。

最终他松开了一直抓紧对方的手，侵略性地将爱萝莉从上到下扫了一遍，肆意汹涌的眼泪到浅浅起伏的腰腹。他很在意这些，但是更在意哪个，他也说不上来。

他突然对自己的决策感到有些懊悔。

……

赵志铭自己解领带的时候李汭燦已经把腰带重新系好，余光不经意一瞥却见青年的手指拨弄着那个精致的结，像是有股把它脱下来的架势。小少爷皱着眉头，搞不懂这人的脑回路，便微微偏头等着对方下一步的动作。

爱萝莉很果断地舍弃掉了和领带奋斗的选择，扳着李汭燦的下巴就往他嘴唇上吻。男孩的表情甚至看不出有没有一瞬间的惊讶，只是眉宇锁得更深，被动地接受着赵志铭这个来得很突然的吻。

他们的嘴唇都柔软而干燥，像是两朵花瓣轻轻碰在一块儿，没什么深入性的交流。赵志铭翻身把李汭燦压在身下，鸦发乱糟糟地遮着眉毛，居高临下地俯视着他——他实在太瘦了，脸又很小，这个死亡角度看上去也是怪可爱的类型。

李汭燦很好奇他要做什么，连反抗的念头都没有，乖乖巧巧被人压在底下。赵志铭用牙齿咬开他手腕的那一圈绷带，动作直白地像只动物，少年觉得他有可能下一秒就撕开自己的喉咙。泛红的绷带被他随手丢在床底下，然后揪住李汭燦的领子发话了。

“中意我对咩？今日弄唔死我，信唔信我杀你全家。”

这句话他是用家乡话说的，标准的粤语被他说的阴辣又狠毒，青年漫不经心地扫过李汭燦情绪不明的眼睛，又咧开嘴巴笑了一下。

李汭燦直勾勾地盯住他浅色的虹膜，有机玻璃一般通透的茶色，连笑的时候都是冰冰冷冷。他的手毫不避讳地伸进衬衫下摆里，滚烫的掌心贴着腰侧的皮肤，说的话却是更加云淡风轻：“我全家除了我和我哥早都死了，你要是能找到他，我会很感激的。”

赵志铭嘀咕了一句，听起来像是“那最好”。他骑在李汭燦的腰上，领带随意地扯开一点挂在脖颈，衬衫随意半开着，随着动作能瞥见一片肉色的阴影，他的手在男孩的皮带扣上摸索着，一点一点把那条造价昂贵的皮带扯下来——赵志铭的动作越来越慢，等到指尖碰到李汭燦裤子拉链的时候已经几乎静止，原本止住的眼泪又从眼眶里往外漫了一点，他抽了抽鼻子。

李汭燦在一个很恰当的时机出声提醒他：“你随时都可以停下来。”

“没事。”赵志铭抬手擦了擦眼睛。李汭燦觉得形容一个大男人用水做的不是特别合适，但这人真是哪儿哪儿都爱流水，却又不是懦弱无能的性子，掉眼泪也不让人觉得违和，看起来特别好欺负。

赵志铭没注意到自己解拉链时下意识地屏住了呼吸，直到李汭燦的性器被他握在手里的时候才重重地吐出一口气，他注意到李汭燦明显还是对他稍有顾忌，右手已经悄悄地背到了身后，防止他耍什么花样时可以立即掏出一把枪来指着他。赵志铭觉得这小少爷实在是警惕到步步处心积虑的地步，现在的他其实只需要什么事情来迫切地忘掉田野这个人罢了——赵志铭想起之前那次很不愉快的性爱，觉得自己特别像为了分离的丈夫誓死守住贞洁的烈女，顿时手臂上被自己恶心出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他半跪在李汭燦的膝盖上方，扶着他的肩膀。少年的肩膀也是薄薄一片，可后背却很宽阔，顺着手臂下摸能摸到浅显的肌肉线条。赵志铭仰起脖子看了看天花板，问道：“有烟吗？”

李汭燦有些诧异他这个时候的请求，尽管他的老二还被晾在外面，但还是指了指一边的枕头下。“有你之前带过来的。”

少年于是垂着眼眸看赵志铭熟练地点烟，细长的手指捏住一支，顶端燃起零星的火焰，微弱又雄心勃勃，很像此时对方眼里烧起的那把火。青年吸了一口，然后依上来堵住小少爷的嘴唇，烟雾在唇齿间袅袅升腾，在两人唇齿之间交换过渡，然后随着温热的呼吸进入彼此的鼻腔，柔软又很侵略。

李汭燦烟酒不沾，被强烈的气味熏的七荤八素，忍不住偏头抢先结束掉这个吻。他听到身上人很轻地笑了一声。

吸了几口之后赵志铭明显冷静下来很多，把烟掐灭后直接扶着李汭燦的性器就往上坐，没有任何的润滑情况下这实在是很困难，他咬牙找了半天位置，额角密布着细细晶莹的冷汗，才只送进去一个顶端而已。

仿佛之前封闭空间里被打断肋骨的疼痛又声势浩大地席卷而来，他双眼发黑耳边响起朦朦胧胧的尖鸣，跨在李汭燦腰两侧的双腿忍不住打起颤。他掐住少年垂在身侧的手，恨不得让对方也来和自己享受着同等的痛苦。

李汭燦疼的差点都拔枪了。赵志铭右手握刀握惯了，劲儿特别大，小孩皱着眉头小心翼翼地去反握住他泛白的指尖，尽自己所能地去安抚他一点，不然还不知道谁先死在谁的手里。

赵志铭发现痛感稍微消逝了一点的时候就急不可耐地试图动了动腰，他突然哑火了似的，一句话不说，叫听惯了他在自己耳边侃个没完的李汭燦觉得很不自在。他其实在看到赵志铭哭的时候就没再准备和他做了，在对方主动拉住他之后大致也能猜得到爱萝莉性情大变的原因，但猎物既然自己送货上门，那就没有不接受的道理，毕竟自得其乐也是他的法门之一。

“需要我帮忙吗？”李汭燦随便找了句话说，果然赵志铭头抬起来，刘海下的眼睛瞪着自己，目光因为疼痛似乎软和了很多。

“你能帮上……什么忙啊……”因为气喘不匀所以一句话要断两次说，赵志铭看着李汭燦没话找话的样子简直想笑，可事实他稍微抬一点嘴角立马就倒吸几口冷气，跟被别人打了一拳似的。

他以前没和别人做过，生涩得很，也不觉得像黄文里说的一捅进去就爽的不得了，只觉得异物嵌在身体里，密密麻麻的疼得发紧，整个人清醒了一些，自己的脾性也回来了，按着李汭燦的膝盖自己慢慢摸着路子找到一个舒服的姿势。李汭燦沉默地看着他，少年摘了眼镜后的整张脸五官构造很奇妙，眉目轮廓尖锐清冷，叫人想起某种以狡猾著称的犬科动物，偏偏鼻梁秀气嘴唇丰润，浅淡的粉色，像一朵揉皱的樱花。

摘下眼镜的李汭燦看起来不太像田野了。赵志铭模糊的目光在他脸上找焦点，内心某处忽然碎成粉末，仿佛自我抽离般处在一个陌生的世界。

他觉得交合处有什么冰凉的液体流淌出来，他猜那是血，最好是能让他好过一点，什么都无所谓。李汭燦的拇指摩挲着他的腰，不动声色地带着摆动的节奏，直到青年那张脸从刚刚的放空神游逐渐出现了些微妙的表情变化，他才稍微高兴起来，不然少年有一瞬间甚至觉得自己在被身上这个人毫无感情地嫖。

赵志铭弓起腰，无师自通地把握着力度，喉咙里发出细微的低喘，求饶一般断断续续。  
还是好痛，他的胸口尖锐地疼着。李汭燦的尺寸实在是和他的脸不太匹配。

少年抬头望着赵志铭，是强忍着但又因为痛感有些微微走神的表情，嘴巴微张着所以看起来有种很奇妙的美感，汗水从下颌那里滚落下来，他下意识伸手去拢。青年有着尖尖的下巴，小猫一样的骨相，有的时候看起来嚣张跋扈或者脆弱不堪，现在显然后者要多一些，李汭燦顺着锁骨往下一寸一寸的看，领带和被马甲束住的窄腰都是加分点，上次没有看得这么仔细，这么一观察小孩脑子都要炸掉。

一个痞子，长这么好看真是伤天害理。

……

李汭燦真正动起来的时候赵志铭已经被折磨流失了大半力气，痛感被微妙的填满感吞噬地差不多，他小腹和会阴隐隐发胀，皮肉间发出沉闷的拍打声，让他没什么血色的脸上终于有了点羞赧之意。

青年环着李汭燦，后者倚在床头叠起来的柔软靠枕里，使一点点力就好，跪坐的姿势时性器进入到前所未有的深度，赵志铭某一瞬间真的以为自己要被捅个对穿，哆哆嗦嗦去抓少年的手臂。

“别……别太深……”

“不会有事的。”李汭燦语气温柔又认真，仿佛是在护着自己梦中向往的情人，一点伤都不舍得他受。他托着赵志铭的屁股，有节奏地抬动着腰，青年浑身关节跟散了架似的，他太高估自己的自愈能力，不到短短半个小时没有一处旧伤不疼的，特别是手腕，他恨不得自己把它卸了。

反倒浑身上下那个最难以启齿的地方不是那么痛了，李汭燦的动作确实和他的言语一样温和，皮肉牵连混着粘稠水声，很原始的人类快感从小腹那里密密麻麻地上涌，顺着神经盘踞全身，他觉得自己仿佛是一株被拦腰斩断的植物，下身还有透明的，黏稠的汁液。

“欸，李汭燦……”

他没准儿已经神情恍惚了，因为他突发奇想地想和少年说说话。指尖抬起李汭燦的脸，肌肤细腻又冰凉，后者那双尖细的眼睛眯起来，耐心等待着接下来的发言。

别盯着我看，小崽子。他在心里无声地抱怨，惊觉这场性爱的起始原因是多么的荒谬，反而叫他更加看不懂李汭燦，真的是在黑道泡大的小少爷，好难搞。

赵志铭喉咙滚动着，突然什么也说不出来了。他的瞳孔微微放大，眼珠似乎在泛着粉的眼皮下疯狂翻滚了几圈，软绵绵地朝李汭燦右侧肩膀的方向扑去。吓得少年以为他一言不合又晕了，急忙扳着他的肩膀去查看，却发现青年只是将脸埋在抱枕里，夹着李汭燦阴茎的肠壁急速收缩，双腿以近乎痉挛的频率颤抖着，精液射到李汭燦的衣服上。

李汭燦哭笑不得地捏了捏他的后颈，真的像猫。

……

赵志铭活得很快。

接连几天青年见到他都跟没事人似的，该吃吃该喝喝，甚至花了两天和花园里的野猫都混了个脸熟，弄的李汭燦怀疑那天到底是不是一场没给钱的嫖娼。

如果是的话，该是谁吃亏一点呢？他开始真实地犯愁。

上次那么一折腾，赵志铭原本好的差不多了的伤又恶化起来，李汭燦见对方一边看电视一边缩在摇椅里咳嗽的样子实在可怜，又去厚着脸皮上门把柯医生请进家。没成想一进门没看见赵志铭坐在平时的椅子上晒太阳，女佣看了看楼上的门，说萝莉身体不舒服，上去休息休息。

李汭燦瞬间脸色黑如锅底：你叫他啥？

女佣自觉失言，急忙躲到柯昌宇的身后，医生推了推眼睛，笑得特别人畜无害。

小少爷翻翻白眼，噔噔噔地往楼上走，心说好啊你个赵志铭我叫你爱萝莉你都不许，合着其他人随便叫是不是。但是等推开卧室的门时，毫不夸张地讲，他真的有一瞬间的气哽在喉咙里，差点上不来。

赵志铭坐在敞开的窗边上，风把他的家居服吹的衣摆乱飞，像一个用死去的灰烬堆起来的影子，风一吹就散得稀里哗啦。他背对着李汭燦，突兀的脊梁骨让他看起来像一只瘦骨嶙峋，却随时准备一跃而下的鸟。

李汭燦都不记得他是怎么走到赵志铭身后，然后一下子把人拉下来按在地毯上的。只知道回过神来滚烫的眼泪已经砸在了镜片上，模糊了赵志铭惊愕的脸，他手心里泥泞不堪，滑了两下才握住青年的手腕。

“你他妈就这么想死吗！不是说要把我杀了吗！”

少年的声音很尖，惊的还在楼梯上的柯昌宇很警惕地停住了脚步，竖起耳朵。赵志铭后脑勺在地上磕了一下，虽然有羊毛地毯厚厚铺了一层，但李汭燦这体重实在是要给他压出脑震荡。青年用力眨掉睫毛上的生理泪水，气的要吐血，破口大骂：“卧槽李汭燦你傻逼吧？谁他妈要死啊！”

他其实真的没有要寻死的意思——说实话第二天清醒过后也确实动过念头，但总觉得既然是自己主动上门，过后还要死要活的实在很丢脸——只是单纯地觉得李汭燦卧室的窗口能看到整个花园的景色，再加上他生来平衡力特别好，又不恐高，各种蹲墙头是他以前日常差事，更别说小小一个二楼窗台了。

但李汭燦显然听不进去。他的心脏在胸腔里劫后余生一般地狂跳，也没时间思考自己对赵志铭是不是太上心了一点，少年听到自己用韩文脱口而出了一句什么，很狼狈地从赵志铭身上下来，泄气一般坐在一边。

看到李汭燦红眼睛的时候赵志铭才迟钝地想起来这人也只不过是十八岁刚过一点点的小朋友，虽然他觉得委屈的应该是他，又很好奇刚刚那句听不懂的韩文和李汭燦明显过激的反应。最终他捂着剧痛的脑壳，在李汭燦身边盘腿坐了下来。

“你干嘛啊。”他无奈地戳了戳李汭燦的膝盖，选择了妥协，带着一点讨好的笑容。

已经站在门边的柯昌宇用了半秒钟打量了一下屋子，大概明白了方才的一出闹剧。他不会韩语，但刚刚李汭燦用韩语喊的那个名字，他还是听清楚了。

三年前一个又湿又冷的雨夜里，李相赫坐在家里的窗台上，在因为震惊过度而不能动弹的李汭燦面前，头也没回地跳了下去，他哥那天穿了件很温暖的黄毛衣，是那个场景里唯一还有点生气的颜色。等到李汭燦终于能控制自己的身体冲到窗边的时候，就只剩下雨水冲刷着茂密的草地，没有他哥，也没有尸体，像是人间蒸发一般。

“相赫哥！”


End file.
